<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>big enough to hold your love by Bleeding_wing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605460">big enough to hold your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing'>Bleeding_wing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VK Angel AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels, Anal Fingering, Angel Wings, Background Kaname/Yuuki/Zero, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Is this I dare say, M/M, Rimming, Wing Grooming, Wing Oil, Wingfic, same universe as the first part of this series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname pulled away briefly, dark eyes locking on Zero’s. “You can use my thighs.”</p>
<p>Zero hips jerked forward at just the idea of that.</p>
<p>“F-fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or alternatively: Wing grooming leads to...other things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VK Angel AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>big enough to hold your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I...would y’all believe me if I said this was originally supposed to be a smut free fic? Like rated G or T lmaoooo. I tried to make it a little fluffy though, did I succeed?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero glanced up from where he had been planting more flowers, the air disturbed by Kaname’s massive wings as the Archangel dropped down in front of Zero’s little house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero instantly noticed how disgruntled Kaname looked, his wings puffed up awkwardly and twitching in obvious agitation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few more seconds of staring at Kaname’s wings revealed the problem before the archangel voiced it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaname needed to groom his wings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero’s sharp gaze picked up on the smaller feathers that seemed to have minds of their own, sticking this way and that way, along with the grime that had built up on the Archangels wings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero was still getting used to being around Yuuki and Kaname but there were some things he had quickly picked up on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A couple of the things being that Kaname and Yuuki hated that Zero wouldn’t give up his little house and move in with them so that they could spoil him all day and night. Another being that they <em>always</em> took care of their wings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since archangels always had at least two sets it took them far longer to groom their wings. Zero had been present more than once when Kaname and Yuuki had to groom their wings, and it was always fascinating to watch the archangels groom one another until they were practically goo on the large bed they shared, beautiful wings spread wide. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After-grooming sex was quite possibly Zero’s favorite kind simply because of how mushy it made the archangel couple, sinful tongues and brutal pacing switched for dazed, sleepy kisses and slow, lazy lovemaking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anyway, back to the matter at hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero sighed, standing up and beckoning Kaname into the house, the archangel following like a sulky, dangerous puppy. Zero washed his hands and made Kaname sit down, the archangel’s wings still stiff and agitated. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero walked up to Kaname and frowned, eyes still on his wings. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Care to tell me why your wings are in such an awful shape? Is it because of the battles? Surely you had time to<em> take care of yourself</em>, Kaname.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaname had been in multiple battles over the past week, some lasted a couple hours while others extended to almost a whole day. Archangels often had to fight to keep the claim over the territory they ruled over. Normally nobody dared to challenge the Kuran couple for anything but Zero had heard that a new flock had moved into the area from far away and the archangels in the flock had apparently decided pissing the strongest Archangels around off would be a good idea. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And while Kaname and Yuuki could easily take out a flock, apparently the defiance had sparked a rebellion from a few other flocks that were considerably larger, and Yuuki ended up <em>mildly</em> injured during one of the larger attacks. She ended up being forced to go back and rest by Kaname, leaving him on his own.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaname was a one man army though, and Zero knew that the battles were now over if the archangel had returned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The huff Kaname gave had Zero wanting to laugh but he masked it , arms crossed and staring at Kaname expectantly. A few seconds more and the archangel caved.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I may have gotten a bit carried away. Lost in the moment...I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero wanted to smack him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Seriously? Lost in the moment? He wasn’t a fledgling for fuck’s sake!</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero chose not to voice his opinion on the matter, instead beckoning Kaname towards the bathroom. Zero also chose to ignore the way the normally graceful archangel practically tripped over his own feet as he jumped up to follow after him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero thanked the gods he had decided to remodel his bathroom shortly after beginning his relationship with the two archangels, they were far too large for his original shower, and with the new one he could easily fit at least one of them plus himself inside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero turned the shower on, the water quickly warming up under his hand as he felt Kaname nuzzle the back of his neck, scenting him, naked body pressing up against his back. Zero sighed, already knowing he would have to wash his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero managed to get Kaname under the spray with only a little resistance, the archangel huffing as the hot water hit the sensitive skin of his back. Zero couldn’t hide the way his nose scrunched up in disgust at the sight of blood and dirt falling from Kaname’s wings in waves, the bottom of the shower already filthy from it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero grabbed some soap he had bought specifically for wing grooming and stepped into the shower with Kaname, mindless to his clothes being soaked. A low purring sound started to come from the Archangel before Zero even touched his wings and Zero couldn’t help the answering trill, his own wings fluffing up under the spray in answer to his mate’s happiness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero was pleased to see that the soap worked well, within twenty minutes he was able to get all of Kaname’s wings free of the grime and blood of his battles, fluffy feathers shimmering under the low light of the bathroom. All that was left was to help Kaname oil them down and fix a few stray feathers and then the pureblood would be good as new. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero nuzzled the back of Kaname’s neck affectionately and stepped out of the shower, stripping out of his soaked clothes and wrapping a towel around his waist before turning to the archangel, reaching up with a second towel and helping him dry his hair. Kaname hummed lowly, eyes closing as he leaned into Zero’s touch, soft and content under his mate’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero guided Kaname back to his room after carefully wiping them both down, towels still around their waists. Zero couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as the archangel fell down onto the bed face first, dragging a pillow down and burying his face in it, rubbing against it like a cat as his beautiful wings spread out across the bed, their massive width falling over the edges of Zero’s Alaskan King bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero bit his bottom lip as he felt heat pool in his belly at the sight of Kaname spread out on his bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Not now boner.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He climbed onto the bed and sat on Kaname, the archangels lower back between his legs as he reached out and gently dragged his hand through the thick feathers, looking for Kaname’s oil glands. He found one and started to gently stimulate it, trying to ignore the low noises of pleasure that Kaname started to make, face still buried in the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted his hips up slightly so that Kaname wouldn’t feel his obvious erection, face burning. Now was not the time, Kaname was exhausted, not that his body cared. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaname’s oil glands were in overdrive after going so long with no use, oil slicking down the archangel’s wings quicker than Zero could keep up with. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Zero was almost done with the smallest set of wings was when he finally noticed that Kaname had started to lightly rock his hips into the bed, breath coming out in pants. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero swallowed the excess amount of saliva that suddenly filled his mouth, his teeth practically itching to sink into the smooth skin exposed to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally lowered his hips fully onto Kaname, letting him feel how hard he was, and the archangel moaned loudly, hips stuttering.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zero, please...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero’s eyes widened as Kaname turned his head to the side, eyes blown in lust, neck bared in a move that was obviously intentional. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero bit his lower lip, considering for a moment before he finally replied. “Do you want me to take care of you today, Kana? Want me to make you feel good?.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaname nodded, wings puffing up in desire as he started to rock his hips into the mattress again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero sat up and scooted backwards until he was between Kaname’s spread legs, the towel already partially undone. Zero gently tugged it off and ran his hands down Kaname’s lower back, digging his nails in when he reached the archangel’s ass, smiling at the gasp that it earned him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero gently tugged Kaname’s hips up until his knees were buried in the mattress, spread wide. The arch of Kaname’s body was practically sinful, upper body still laying on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero leaned down, giving his mate no warning, and spit onto Kaname’s ass before diving in, tongue dragging from Kaname’s balls to his hole. The sharp inhale from above only spurring him on, tonguing at his entrance until it started to soften under his tongue, opening enough for his tongue to slip inside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Gods he’s tight. I should of done this sooner.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero groaned and reached down, undoing his towel and stroking himself in tune with his tongue thrusting into Kaname. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaname started to rock back onto Zero’s tongue, hands fisted in the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, mhhh! Zero!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero pulled his tongue out and nipped at the tender skin of Kaname’s ass, grinning as Kaname jerked forward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm? Please what, Kana? What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaname groaned and lifted his head up, wings fluffing up, face flushed with embarrassment and arousal as he frowned at Zero, a glint in his eyes that Zero knew meant he was pushing his luck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get your tongue back inside me before I change my mind and fuck you until you pass out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Yep. Pushing that luck.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Sir.” Zero purred, diving back in and shoving his tongue in as far as he could reach. Feeling smug as Kaname’s hips shook and all strength seemed to leave the archangel once again, tongue fucking his mate until Kaname was a puddle of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes in and Zero decided to test the waters, slipping his tongue out and sliding a couple of fingers into Kaname instead. Kaname gasped, hips jerking, but showed no displeasure. Zero grinned, baring sharp teeth as he hooked his fingers, rubbing against Kaname’s prostate. Now <em>that</em> got a reaction, Kaname practically snarled in pleasure, rocking back onto Zero’s fingers almost aggressively. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero leaned forward, nipping and sucking at Kaname’s lower back, leaving marks as he went, his own wings spreading out and fluffing up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fuck</em>. Zero wanted more. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kaname, can I? Please, anything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaname gasped as Zero added a third finger, pace increasing, and reached back, grabbing Zero’s hand to hold it still and sitting up. Zero smirked and curled his fingers, nearly causing his mate to fall right back down. It was worth the growl it earned him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaname reached back, long fingers threading through Zero’s silky hair as he yanked him forward, mouths clashing in a heated and messy kiss, more tongue than anything. And Zero moaned at the thought that Kaname was kissing the same tongue that was just inside him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaname pulled away briefly, dark eyes locking on Zero’s. “You can use my thighs.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero hips jerked forward at just the <em>idea</em> of that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaname laughed, letting Zero’s fingers slip out of him as he crawled forward a few feet, flopping over onto his back, wings and legs spread wide in invitation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero wanted to thank the gods for whatever was happening, but he figured that was kind of inappropriate. Yuuki was going to be so mad she missed this. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero crawled forward situating himself between Kaname’s legs as he leaned forward, clean hand sliding into Kaname’s wings, collecting some of the excess oil and slicking himself and Kaname’s thighs with it. He pulled Kaname’s thighs together, crossing his ankles and holding them with one arm, hips already rocking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Fuck it feels amazing.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero groaned, hips rolling as he found a pace, his other hand stroking Kaname. The sounds alone were obscene, and the vision Kaname made even more so. The archangel’s wings kept twitching with every stroke, tips arching toward Zero. He was flushed all the way down to his chest, hair like a messy halo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was so beautiful. Perfect. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero moaned and turned his head, kissing Kaname’s ankle, pace increasing as the pleasure started to build. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaname’s moans started to grow louder and Zero knew he was close as well, he tightened his grip a little, stroking faster. Kaname’s legs tensed, tightening around Zero’s dick, and then his mate was coming, hot come streaking across his belly. Zero growled and his wings suddenly flapped forward, the gust of wind knocking things off the wall, but the Angel didn’t care. He was so close, the pleasure tightening inside him, so close, just a little more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, nhg! Love you, Kaname. Love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaname leaned down, rubbing his palm flat against the head of Zero’s dick as he thrust forward, and Zero’s orgasm suddenly hit him like a truck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero’s vision whited out, hell, Zero wasn’t so sure he didn’t lose consciousness for a few seconds. But when he came back it was to Kaname peppering kisses along his jaw as he lay on top of the archangel, wings aligned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero trilled lowly, turning and kissing Kaname on the mouth. Gasping at the unexpected heat that Kaname returned it with. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero’s world spun and suddenly he was underneath Kaname, the archangel already hard again. Kaname started to rock his hips as he grabbed Zero’s right hand, fingers threading together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to fuck you until you pass out, and then when you wake up I’ll make you breakfast and help you plant the rest of your flowers, how’s that sound?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero tried to sigh but it came out as more of a moan, after a particularly <em>well</em> <em>aligned</em> rock of Kaname’s hips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if you help me make some preserves too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deal.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what y’all think! 👀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>